


Vade Mecum

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [874]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Sometimes what Ziva does is incomprehensible.





	Vade Mecum

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/22/2001 for the word [vade mecum](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/22/vade%20mecum).
> 
> vade mecum  
> A book for ready reference; a manual; a handbook.  
> A useful thing that one regularly carries about.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #520 Fix.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Vade Mecum

“What are you doing, Ziva?”

“Is it not obvious?”

“No, not really.”

“I am attempting to fix the blood stain with this book.” Ziva held up the vade mecum for Tony to see.

Tony blinked at the laundry for dummies book. He doubted that would help. “If you want to remove the blood stain. I know a good dry cleaner.”

“I wish to do it myself.” Ziva stubbornly insisted, despite the obvious trouble she was having doing so.

Tony raised an eyebrow in doubt, “Well if you change your mind, my dry cleaner is still available.”

“Get back to work. Do laundry on your own time.” Gibbs ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
